The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium, botanically known as Geranium wallichianum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Rosetta’.
The new Geranium originated from a cross-pollination of the Geranium wallichianum cultivar Syabru, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Geranium wallichianum, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Ede, The Netherlands in July, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Geranium by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Zandvoort, The Netherlands since January, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.